


lost of feeling

by stwbnny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stwbnny/pseuds/stwbnny
Summary: Kenma suffers from bad mental illnesses and he has only gotten worse, Being in the hospital, he meets Kuroo a patient.Both starting to start a friendship, always by each other's side when they are hurting. Something is happening, a spark they feel.But is kuroo actually real or just kenma's imagination?
Kudos: 3





	lost of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are every week toward mid to end of the week! I hope you enjoy my first work! Also, big trigger warning in this book read at your own risk.

Kenma kozume, people knew him as the shy type. Kenma only kept to himself, which lead him to have no friends and to be bullied from it. Kenma has suffered from mental illnesses for a while, he sees a therapist about the pain he feels. Kenma has wanted to kill himself, he gets told to do it by the bullies, Kenma has thought about his lifeless body. Someone caught him this time that is why he got limited into the hospital and is under a lot of care. He at least got to bring his only escape from reality, his switch. He plays games on it from night to-day. From time to time he gets tired of the doctors constantly asking him If he's alright when they should know the answer is no. He isn't okay He feels alone, not even his own family care enough to see him. 

Kenma heard on the loudspeaker a trauma patient was going to be rushed in causing him to snap out of his dream. he got up to use the bathroom, Looking at himself in the mirror, looking at all the scars from other failed attempts that no one knew of. He doesn't regret it, he just regrets it not working. The doctor walks into his room and softly knocked on the bathroom door "kenma I put your meal menu on the tray for the day". He heard the door close signaling she has walked out of his room. He walked out of the bathroom wiping his tears away from his delicate skin. he looked at his menu for the day sighing because he did not like eating but since he was at the hospital it means he has to eat. He never had an eating disorder he just never made the time to eat or drink. He decided he would ask the doctor if he could go outside to the garden, kenma loved going to the garden to look at the pretty 

He sat on the bench out by the garden, Looking at the beautiful flowers. He likes white roses because they look so delicate. There was one other person in the garden, He was tall, had dark hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. Kenma looked away, too afraid of what could happen if the mysterious boy looked over. Kenma spent hours looking at the flowers and sometimes helped the staff water the plants. He enjoys the smell of the flowers and the smell of fresh air making him feel free. It's been 2 hours since he was still there as well as the mysterious boy. the boy walked over. "Hello, I'm Kuroo". "Hello Kuroo, I'm kenma, Kenma Kozume." he was slightly nervous but felt sort of safe. Kuroo's voice calm, and soft. "so are you a patient?" kenma looked back up at him "I am, I was um sent here after a failed attempt" kenma brushed his sleeve awkwardly. "oh I see, I'm not gonna ask if you okay because the doctors do that non-stop so I'll give you a break on that" Kuroo and Kenma chuckled softly. "That is true. So, why are you here?" "well, for the same reason as you, I failed an attempt and now I'm here for a couple of months, I like to go to the garden, it makes me feel free" kenma shook his head yes agreeing with him. "Me too, I like the smell of the air and the flowers". Getting darker outside the doctors came out and told them to go back to the hospital. 

Kenma walked back with the nurse who has been looking after him. "So how was the garden kenma" The nurse smiled lightly. "It was pretty good I guess" Kenma got quiet. He got back to his room and sat in the hospital bed, He pulled out his switch and started playing his game. Kenma sighed, he felt at ease every time he played the game, But he wished he could be home and sit at his pc or gaming console. Kenma played for hours until the nurse knocked on his door pulling him back to his dreaded reality. "Mr.kozume, it's time for lights out I'm going to shut your light now okay, Goodnight!" "Okay, goodnight Mrs.Yui" he put his switch down on the table beside him and pulled his blankets up. Shutting his eyes he felt someone tap him, He opened his eyes and it was the boy he met in the garden. "how did you get in here?" kenma asked shocked

* * *


End file.
